Closeted Affection
by GakupoKamui553
Summary: Vergil is someone who comes off as cold and heartless, but Kat knew Vergil as someone else. He had surely changed, but deep down, maybe he had his old self somewhere. When she truly needs him, will Vergil set aside his selfish beliefs to help her? VergilxKat KatxVergil Angst Lemons and more. Please review!
1. Ch1: My Savior

**Closeted Affection**

_Authors Note: I always thought that the real couple in DmC Devil May Cry was Vergil and Kat. I mean, despite Dante wanting to save her all the time, and him showing more affection on the outside, I dont think Dante and Kat make a nice couple. Vergil is rather cold and emotionless when it comes to Kat, she still follows his orders and is willing to sacrifice herself for him. I'd say Vergil has a thing for her somewhere. It really reminds me of Misa Amane and Light Yagami in a way, a couple I'm really fond of. Just like I think Light loves Misa deep down, Vergil feels the same way towards Kat, however, he's too selfish too admit it, or thinks that love will slow him down._

* * *

Chapter 1: My savior

Kat's POV

It's just another regular day around here in the offices of the order, we're just going around 'being terrorists' I guess. Vergil hasn't left his office these days, he locked himself inside there and says he's working on a really important task and the only reason we should disturb him is that the government was breaking in. He doesn't call for food or water like he usually does. To be honest, I miss Vergil. I know, on one side, he's cold, he's emotionless, he's nearly inhuman from time to time. When we first ever talked, he had saved my life, I can never forget what he's done for me. I was an orphan, I never got to know my parents, for as far as I could remember, I lived in an orphanage all my life. I began to want to know about the world around me so I studied alchemy and then I began to see the world for what it was. I was scared of the world around me, but I was glad I stayed in an orphanage, away from the demons.

At some point, a famiy came to the orphanage looking for a child, I was actually happy at the beginning but when I got into the car, I suddenly saw the famiy for what it really was, demons. They must have figured out that I had some sort of powers and wanted to keep me under watch and control. They came home and threw me into a room. The male one would beat me everyday, I can still feel his fists hitting against my then-fragile body. I must have broken a couple of bones back then. I would beg and beg for them to stop, I promised them time and time again I'd never tell anyone but they kept going, they wouldnt give me the slightest bit of mercy. Eventually, I found a way to get myself into limbo. I would escape into limbo whenever they would beat me so I could avoid feeling the pain of every individual blow, I'd still feel the bruises when I came back but it was better than being 'in' my body while the pain gets inflicted. It hurts as well to stay in limbo for too long, but anything was better than what the demons would give me.

During one of my out of body experiences I met a man, who must have been about a couple of years older than me. I was 16, he looked like he was 19. He had white slicked back hair, he was wearing a blue double buttoned coat and was carrying a katana with him. He too could get into limbo when he wanted too but he looked like he was more experienced in this than me, I knew how to access parts of the real world through limbo, but he could stay in limbo for much longer periods than me. The first time, I just caught a glimpse of him while I was fading out of limbo. Before I faded out, I called out to him, I told him I would be back soon, that he should wait for me, before I completely returned to the real world, I had enough time to see him smile and nod back at me. I felt this wierd feeling of comfort and reassurance. I didnt know who this man was but neither did I care. He looked like someone I could trust, someone that I could talk to.

The next day I had to go through the beating so I would have as much time to talk to him as I could. I met him at the exact same time, at the exact same place. He introduced himself to me, he said that his name was Vergil, that he too knew about the demons and that he wanted to make a change in the world today. He said that he would be busy over the next few days so he wouldnt be in limbo, but he had pinpointed my location and that some time soon he would come and save me. After 5 days passed, he never arrived, I began to think that he lied to me, that he was just another demon who wanted to get my hopes up and shatter them later on. The demons had me completely broken once again. I felt so hopeless. Every night as I cried myseld to sleep I prayed that someone, anyone would come and save me.

The sixth day, the demons caught me trying to enter limbo and stopped me in the middle of the act. I was so scared, they were so much more scary than usual. Their eyes burned with hatred and I had this feeling I might not even come alive out of this. The demon raised his hand and punched me right across the face, I lost a tooth from that. I scurried into a corner and the demon chased after me. I lifted my hands to shield my face, I closed my eyes waiting for his wrath, and nothing happened. I allowed myself a peek from between my fingers and I saw the demon with his eyes wide open and a sword was sticking out through his chest. The sword was pulled out and the demon collapsed lifelessly before me. I knew he was dead but the mere sight of his corpse landing next to me made me unconsciously back right up against the wall. I looked at the man who had killed the demon. My eyes widened and I had realized that my savior had come, just like he promised to me that he would.

"There's no need to be scared" he told me "I told you I'd come to save you, I'm sorry I'm late"

"You...a...ar...are you...?" I began, but I was still so scared from before that I hadn't recovered and my lips where trembling uncontrollably.

"Yes, I am Vergil" he told me and he came closer to me "Don't be scared, I won't hurt you"

Still, when he touched me, I was so used to it usually following up with being pulled or beaten that I shoved his hand away.

"I...I..I'm..." I began, I didnt want to push him away, I needed someone to protect me right now

"Easy now" he said, wrapping his hands around me more slowly.

His embrace was so warm, I felt so safe in his arms, I never wanted him to let go.

"Ve...Verg...Vergil..." I said

"What is it?" he asked me as he brushed my hair out of my face

"Tha...Thank...you..." I said "How...ca...can I..."

Vergil placed his fingers on my lips.

"Hush now, its going to be alright, I'm taking you somewhere safe, nothing like this will ever happen to you again" he told me, and I clung onto him tighter.

He picked me up and took me out to his car, and lay me down across the back seat. He began to drive and the rocking of the car helped me drift away into dreams. For once, it wasnt nightmares.


	2. Ch2: My Confession

Chapter 2: My confession

It was the first time in years where I could remember having a nice dream. I dreamt of a world without demons, a world where humans were free, like they used to be, or so I heard. A world where Vergil helped save us all from the demons. I opened my eyes and looked around without moving my head. I wasnt sure if all this was real or not, maybe this part now was the dream. I didnt want to wake up. I was in a dark room, no windows so I guessed we were underground. There was a light hanging from the ceiling and that was pretty much the only light in the room. I could hear a rapid tapping noise but I couldnt see what it was. I turned my head slightly to see Vergil in front of a computer screen. He looked like he was hard at work, carefully observing whatever he was looking at and jotting notes on pieces of paper in front of him. I don't think he noticed I'm awake.

"Ve..Vergil?" I call out to him.

Vergil stopped writing and dropped his pen. He turned back to face me. He had a very satisfied look on his face, like he was proud of something. He got up from the chair and came and sat down next to me.

"What is it?" he asked me

"I wanted to...to thank you...again" I said

Vergil smiled and brushed his hand against my face. Was this affection?

"I should be the one thanking you, I've been trying to find someone like you, someone with the same powers, and I've finally found you" he said "Not only that, but I saved you as well, I need to have someone who I can talk to, someone on the same level as me"

"Vergil...I...can't harness my powers to the same extent as you..." I said, then I suddenly worried myself. What if he loses interest in me, what if I wasnt the one he was looking for after all? "But...but I can try" I finished

"Its fine" Vergil said as he got onto the bed and lay beside me. "Without proper instruction, I'm suprised you made it this far. My father..." he began but stopped

"Yes?" I asked, I noticed that his facial expression had changed. Maybe asking him to continue wasnt the best idea, but he soon regained his normal expression and continued.

"...Was an alchemist. He had shown me how to harness my powers, that is why I can do more things with them than you" he said "I'll teach you how to maximize your strength"

"Vergil?" I say "How can I ever repay you?"

"Repay me? I'm doing this because I know that you want to get rid of the demons as much as me, to stand by me is enough of a payment for me"

"But Vergil...I cant fight..." I reply

"It's not all about fighting in the sense of swords and guns. There are other methods of warfare...what is your name again? Have you even told me?"

"No" I say "But for the record, my name is Katherine, but I prefer Kat"

"Very well then, Kat" Vergil replied "Would you like to help me make a better world?"

Vergil placed his hand on my thigh and stroked me. His touch drags me off to distant faraway dreams...

"I do..." I reply, "Vergil...would you..."

"No need to be shy," Vergil said "You can tell me"

"There's no pillows here, and...I was wondering if I could..."

Vergil unbuttoned his coat and threw it to the side.

"Feel free" he said "I know you're hurt, you need someone to lean on. Both physically and mentally"

"Vergil..." I say as I lay my head down on his chest

"I'm here for you" he whispered into my ear "No one's going to hurt you"

We have barely introduced ourselves and we're this close? Not that I mind, I have no objections at all, but this is all too good, is there some sort of trick behind all this? I don't want to think like that. Vergil's chest is so comfortable, his scent is also nice, must be some cologne.

Its been some time and I really want to tell him how I feel, should I?

"Vergil...I know we just met but..." I say

Vergil sits up and gently lifts me off him.

"But?" He says

What should I say? Its the first time I ever felt affection for someone, the first time someone ever showed affection towards me. What if he wants to keep the relationship just professional. He wouldn't. I mean, he let me lay down on his chest, thats a sign. Then again, what if he's just doing it because I'm hurt.

"Kat? Is something bothering you?" he asks me again

No, there's no way someone like him would fall for me. I mean, sure he acts so discreet and stays in some basement but this must be some other personality he assumes. I've seen how well he knows how to use a blade, and he is pretty good looking as well. Whenever he isnt down here, planning his new world or whatever, he has to be outside with other girls, right? I mean, every man has needs. I'll keep my feelings to myself for now.

"No Vergil...it was nothing...a stupid far fetched concept" I reply "Nothing is bothering me"

"Very well, Kat, I want you to know, that if something, anything, goes wrong, you can talk to me about it" he says in his comforting voice

"Vergil, I appreciate everything" I reply

"I'm here for a good part of the day" he says "But when I'm outside, I always have my phone on. I've inputted my number on your phone under the name 'Gilver Redgrave' its the persona I go by when I'm outside. There are only two people who know my real name, you, and someone else"

"Thanks for everything, Vergil" I say

"Don't mention it, I'm always here for you Kat" he replies.

That's it, I can't hold it in any longer. I have to tell him how I feel. I read in so many books that love at early ages can be premature and often fades away within months or even weeks. That also goes for your first love, its usually experimenting or just wanting to get the hang of things, its rarely serious. But right now, this is the most serious matter in the world. I'm going to tell him, oh god he's already leaving, he's at the door.

"Vergil..." I call out to him again

He just replies with "Yes?" without even turning around. God, bad sign...no, nevermind, I've come this far, I cant go back now.

"Vergil, I'm in love with you" I let it all out

Vergil turns around to face me...I brace myself for a cold and harsh reality...

* * *

I think I didnt quite nail Vergil's personality in this one, maybe he wouldnt let Kat rest on him, however then again, this is Vergil before we know him in the game, and as you're gonna see in the later chapters, theres a transition between good guy Vergil and the Vergil we all know (and maybe something else as well?). Either way, thanks for reading guys!


	3. Ch3: My love

Authors Note: Okay okay okay, this is probably the worst chapter in the entire story. I tried to make Vergil abit socially awkward and inexperienced with things like love/kissing etc, but I think it didnt come out that well. Either way, expect better from the upcoming chapters, but I had to do this now because it plays a part in the huge change in Vergil's behaviour later on. Also, the promises they make to each other are pretty significant, but I'll let the later chapters show why. Before I go, a shoutout to Symbio for reading and reviewing both chapter 1 and 2 and a shoutout to UntilTheBitterEnd who read this and actually liked it, knowing how much she hates new Vergil (And she's a really amazing person for other reasons which she knows when she sees this). Either way, still, I appreciate every other reviewer as well, you guys are the best!

* * *

Chapter 3: My love

~Vergil's POV~

What the hell is this? It's been years since I even properly talked to a girl let alone have a girl fall in love with me. Is this some sort of joke? Then again, I guess I did get abit carried away with her back there. Lust unsatisfied comes back to haunt me. I was never the popular one growing up, I was always the one in the corner, awkward, playing around with my laptop. I never had a girlfriend before, then again, I can feel that I have something for her as well...what if it's just me wanting to experiment though? I'll hurt her in the end, that could completely break us apart. I finally found someone I can talk to and now this?

"Vergil, please be straight with me with your answer, its either a yes or a no" she tells me

This is probably just her being young and foolish as well. Then again, my heart is aching and I want to tell her that I love her too, but a rejection now would hurt less than a break up later...won't it.

"Vergil?" she asks again, god I don't have any time

"Kat" I say and take a pause, she closes her eyes

"Just spit it out already" she says

If I tell her my true feelings, they might fade out later, I'm could hurt her now, or hurt her later

"I understand your love and your feelings towards me..." I begin, I'm doing this because I love you as well, and I don't want to hurt you Kat, if only you could understand

"But..." she says, tears lining up her eyes

Thinking about this more though, why do I have to be so calculated with something like love, I feel something for her too, I really do, and why the hell do I have to listen to what most people say, I love her as well and that's that, I shouldn't let some doctor with a diploma tell me how to live my love life. Its supposed to be a blind and free emotion. For once...for once, I'll do it _his_ way, I'll go in without a plan, let's see where my heart takes me...

"No buts Kat, I share mutual emotions towa-" Why am I being all scientific about this, loosen up Vergil, this is your future girlfriend you're talking to! "I love you too!" I say and stand there. I must look like an idiot, but she's smiling, and her eyes are now running, but its tears of joy.

"Do you mean it?" she asks me and gets up

Has she completely forgotten she's beat up, she can't stand too well in this state!

I rush up to catch her as she collapses, she ends up right in my arms.

"I do" I reply, as I lift her back up. This is like one of those cheesy love movies I watched, I always thought the concept was kind of stupid, then again, it feels nice when it happens to you.

I lay her back down into my bed, she has such beautiful emerald eyes, I lose myself inside them, until her voice brings me back down to earth

"Vergil?" she asks again

"What is it...darling?" I guess affectionate names are appropriate now?

She giggles for a second, did I say something stupid...

"Uhh..." I say

"Nothings wrong Vergil" she says, giggling again, "I find it cute though, how you call me darling"

"Oh well, in that ca-" I begin but I dont get enough time to finish she brings her lips up to meet mine.

We keep our lips locked for about 5 seconds and eventually she pulls hers away leaving a satisfying taste lingering on mine

"...in that case" I finish "I'll call you darling..." Yeah I probably look like an idiot again. I'm starstruck and I'm pretty sure its written all over my face, then again, she's my partner, I shouldn't be embarassed around her.

"Have you ever kissed before, Vergil?" she asks, and this is where I make a fool of myself, but I have to be honest with her

"No" I replied

"Its fine" she says and kisses me once again "Neither have I" she's giggling again with that cute expression on her face. She's simply irresistable

Maybe its because I'm so inexperienced but I'm getting a kick out of this.

I hold her close to me, and look into her eyes

"Kat, now that we've made our bond stronger, do you promise me to stay by my side, and help me build a new world, a world free from the demons?" I ask her

"Vergil, until this world ends, until I can no longer draw breath, I'll stay by your side, your forever loyal companion...my knight" she says

I feel my eyes beginning to tear, what has she reduced me to? I used to be socially awkward but I always had a grasp of what was going on around me, right now, I have no idea what could follow, I'm taking the biggest leap of faith ever. This is probably going to cost me sometime, but its worth it for her...still, I can't completely lose myself, if we are to rid the world of demons, I must remain calculated and cunning an-

"Vergil, can I ask you something as well?" she asks me, breaking my chain of thoughts

"Go ahead, feel free" I say, trying to put some of my usual sterness back into my voice

"If I ever get captured again...If I ever get tortured and beaten and all that...can I count on you eventually coming?" she asks me

"No matter what, I'll die before I leave you hanging, that's a promise" I say, she gets up close to me and kisses me again

Fine, forget that, no need to be calculated with her, I'll just let love take its course with this. Maybe its because I have no idea about anything like this, I spent most of my life in front of a computer screen, she's no expert either, but she at least knows the basics.

"Kat, we shall start on organization, we shall call it...since you called me your knight, I shall call it 'The Order' because knights were part of Orders" I say

"And when we find others then we can..." she says and stops, I think she wants me to reassure her of our common goal

"Rid the world of demons, and then, the path for me is clear to rule as the king of a new world, and you as my queen" I tell her, and now, I want to take the lead, I lean forward and try to kiss her but our noses end up bumping and instead we just fall back laughing.

Yes, thats it, I'm just going to not try anymore, I can show her about alchemy, and she can show me about love, sounds good to me. She gently angles my head so that we can kiss and falls back down onto the bed. She's waving her fingers at me, signalling me to follow after.

What if I lie on her too hard, what if I hurt her...she grabs my head and pulls me down onto her. Yup thats it, go with the flow Vergil, no more pre meditation, let love be blind, and ask questions lat- actually, don't ask questions at all.


	4. Ch4: The Change

Chapter 4:The change

~Kat's POV~

Well, that was the Vergil I used to know. We went through the following year recruiting members for the order and falling deeper into love. That was until Vergil started getting selfish. He wanted to spend alot of his time alone, making plans.

"It doesn't have to do with us, Kat, its about the whole world, I love you, and thats not going to change, but right now, this is crucial and I need some time" he would tell me.

Then he took it further, he said I was clingy just because I wanted to see him for more than a couple of hours a day when we shared the same apartment, it seemed like the more time he spent alone the more he enjoyed being alone.

"Kat, I have something to tell you" he told me one day. Foolish me thought that he would tell me he was done with all his work and that we could go back to what we used to be.

"What is it, Vergil?" I asked

"I know that in the past, we've said certain things and, we've rushed into some things too fast, and I hope you feel the same way to this but..." he took a pause

"But?" I asked, knowing exactly where he was going but not wanting to believe it

"I don't feel the same way right now as I felt a year ago before about you. I know I'm pretty mature for my age, but, whatever flame we had back then is extinguished right now. We're getting stale, I don't think you're the person I should spend the rest of my life with" he said

That night Vergil slept on the couch since sleeping in the same bed was now way too awkward. In the morning, he was gone, already in his room working.

I still havent fully believed what Vergil told me last night. We've gone through so much together and now because one of his plans isnt working our relationship is to blame? The more I think about it, the more I think he put on a show for me back then, just so I could feel sorry for him. He needed someone to lean on, but only for a while. I was his tool all this time. Then again, tool or not, I love him, regardless if he returns my love or not, I'll keep serving him and the order, I'll win his love back.

"Kat" his voice comes in through the speakers "I need a cup of coffee and the plans for Project Delta Seven, in my room, as fast as you can"

"Yes" I mutter underneath my breath. I hate how I do everything he asks me. I don't want to say no to him, that will only anger him further, then again, if he keeps seeing me like this all he'll do is take advantage of me.

I pick up the plans from the data room and get the coffee as well and begin to make my way towards Vergil's office. As I enter, he doesnt avert his gaze from the computer screen like he used too. In fact he just nods in acknowledgment to the fact that I'm there and all he does is thank me when I put the plans and the coffee down onto his desk.

"Vergil?" I say

"What is it?" he replies, monotonously, refusing to take his eyes off that goddamn screen

"What you said last night..." I begin, but he doesnt even let me finish

"Kat I know this hurts you, but you have to understand, I was young, I was deprived of love, I didnt know what I was getting myself into" he begins but I interrput him this time

"Vergil, are you saying you used me? Everything we had, all of that was all an imitation?" I say

"No, I did have feelings for you back then, not anymore. I'm not meant to love anyone, I'm more of a lone wolf, can you please leave?" he finishes

"No Vergil, I won't leave. I can't just stand and let you ditch me behind, don't you see that we loved each other?" I plead with him, he doesnt deserve it, but I want him bad

He stands up and faces me

"Kat, you are no longer my lover, you are just my subordinate and I order you to leave" he says, sternly

"But Vergil" I say and try to grab his coat, but he pushes me away

"We're over Kat, why don't you understand? I try to be nice about it but you don't wanna keep it like that, you cling onto me, I cant love you Kat"

"This can't end like this," I say and grab his coat again. Then all of a sudden, every inch of the Vergil I knew disappears.

Vergil turns around and hits me square across the face. I stumble back at the force of his blow, and eventually fall down. I look up to him and all I see is that demon who beat me earlier, the same person who he saved me from years ago.

"Ver...Vergil..." I say. For just a brief moment, Vergil's face has that kind and tender expression it used to have, but he quickly changes back to his cold and emotionless look.

"I said leave" he says as he turns around, not wanting to face me

I give it one last shot "But I...I...I love you Vergil"

Vergil suddenly drops down to his knees. "Leave...now..." he whimpers, it sounds like he's tearing up.

"Vergil...a...are you ok?" I say but I quickly understand my comforting isnt what he needs right now as he turns around, taking a pistol out of his coat and pointing it at me.

"Look at what you've done to me!" he cries out, bursting into tears "Look at what I've become, for you, I'm a nervous wreck, my emotional world lies in ruins! I tried to love you, but it doesnt work, we dont work, do you have to constantly shove it in my face how much of a GODDAMN FAILURE I AM. I LIVED MY ENTIRE FUCKING LIFE IN SECOND PLACE, MY OWN MOTHER NEGLECTED ME IN THE FAVOR OF HIM!...And...and just when I thought I could do something right, something right for ONE FUCKING TIME, I fail again, I cant even love a girl..."

I get up, realizing this is hopeless, I would just have to find someone else.

"For whatever its worth..." I began

"I'm sorry I hit you" Vergil says, as he get up, wiping tears from his face "But you have to understand that we don't work out, would you please stop making me hate myself for it? I tried I tried I tried, believe me!"

"I understand..." because I love you, and I dont want to hurt you anymore "...have a good day, sir"

"You too" Vergil says, as he sits back down on his computer and continues to work.

As I leave his office, I know that this isnt the Vergil I used to know, and to be honest this Vergil, I dont love. However, the old Vergil, my knight, my savior, he lives on in my heart. Forever. And Again.


	5. Ch5: The Voice Of Power

**Author's Note**: _Who wants to get drunk? Every time you read the word 'power' in this chapter take a shot, you'll be drunk in no time, anyways, back to being serious. I decided to go a whole new direction with this fanfiction for the reason that I've experienced a break up a while ago and I have a good memory of what some other feelings would feel like, therefore I wanted to do change the path of the story. The only question I ask myself, did I predict my break up with this fanfiction? Who knows, either way, sorry for not updating in like forever, I hope you like this chapter_

* * *

Chapter 5: The Voice Of Power

Vergil's POV

Do I even know what I'm doing anymore? I dove into this whole order thing so fast, I think I've lost myself, and I've lost Kat as well. I should talk to her again.

"Power..." a voice whispers into my ear "This isnt power..."

What is this voice? I'm guessing its some sort of sense I developed with all my involvment in alchemy, but its beginning to scare me. Then again, I find that its advice is usually right. Do I really need Kat right now? We did get stale, she isnt the one for me. I shouldnt talk to her again, that would show weakness wouldnt it? Not her too, I wont let her use me too, I'm done being a tool, she can go find someone else, I'll do fine on my own.

Then again, in my heart, I know I can't. Did we really get stale? I dont know if its that way, or my mind playing tricks on me to feel I had a reason to break us up. She strayed me from my goals way too much, but were those goals more important than her?

The sad reality is that it might be true. These nights I have so much trouble sleeping, I wake up and just sit on the rooftop, doing nothing, just sitting and thinking. I dont even know or remember what I was thinking, I just lose myself in another world. What's happening to me. Was this her plan all along? She wants to use me to gain control of the order and later the world? I'm being paranoid, it cant be that way.

But what if it is? The one time I work and do something right, something better than HIM, I wont risk it for a girl. Love is such a troublesome emotion, its something I would honestly go without, lust is so much easier. However, I remain the lovesick idiot I was back then.

"Change...is good" the voice tells me

But is it? Can I really change who I am? I want to, but do I have the power?

"Power...you need more power!" the voice is more intense now, I feel like its taking over me.

This power, my subconscience seems to be desparately in need of it. Power...with power I get dominance, with dominance...I get anything I want, even Kat, but so many other things as well...

"Yeeeesssss..." the voice says

And these other things, are better than Kat...arent they? When I have everything I have...happiness? Yes, that must be the key, I wont keep myself depressed over something like this.

I run my fingers through my hair and look up. I dont need Kat, I found happiness elsewhere, and for that I need

"Power" the voice finishes for me

YES! POWER! I NEED MORE POWER!

"Gooooooood" the voice whispers to me, now more calm, even devious

I dont know who you are, I say to no one, hoping this voice hears me, but if we work together, this country, no this entire world, will be free from demonic rule...and under ours

"Who am I?" the voice says "The answer lies in the mirror"

I turn and look at the mirror but see only my reflection

Where are you? I only see myself.

And suddenly, my reflection has a life of its own, and replies "Here I am" as it move freely on its own side of the mirror.

My reflection runs its fingers through its hair, its now spiked back, a rather rough style for my tastes, but still looks intimidating.

"Vergil, I am you, you are me, but we are separate, you are your human side, what you inherit from your mortal mother, but I, I am your demonic side, what you inherit from your father Sparda, your mother has granted you human gifts, but there was one thing that a human could not give you as well as a demon" it says, but I already know the answer

Power...

"Yes Vergil, but me, Im here to give you that, but I cannot do that while I am stuck on the other side of this mirror, once you get me out, we can become one, and then you, we, will have power"

And with power, we have dominance

"And with dominance we have..."

"Everything" we both say

"Now Vergil, break the petty barrier which separates us, shatter the glass which sets the realms apart with the chosen blade, draw the Yamato, give yourself justice, for everything you've done, set me free, set us both free!" it tells me

I unsheath the Yamato and charge the blade. I dont know how to perform this portal summon without special fluid, but Kat keeps it all, and she's not here right now. I cant wait, I have to use my other option for this summon, I have to use my own blood.

With this unholy blade, I shed blood from my wrist and paint my alchemy circle on the mirror, I ready the Yamato, ready to cut a rip between the realms, to let myself out...

"Do it Vergil! RECIEVE THE POWER YOU DESERVE!" it says, I hesitate no longer, this is it, I take the power I deserve. The mirror shatters and my reflection comes out. Its like me, but has a rather phantom-like appearance to him, he is more pale than me, and has some marks on his face.

"Take my hand Vergil" he tells me, and I hold my hand out to him. Once we touch, I feel a strange feeling, like an adrenaline rush, and suddenly, he's not there anymore

Where did he go?

"Now we are one Vergil, do you feel it, do you feel the-" he begins

YES! I FEEL IT, I FEEL THE POWER! This is the moment I have been waiting for so long, the moment where everything I've done pays off, Kat, goodbye and good riddance, I dont need you, in fact, I need not spare a thought about an emotion like love, I have transcended beyond that, these human worries no longer bother me, now I look towards other goals, it was fun having you, but if you thought you were going to use me, then I used you. You were the tool all along, YES YOU, I USED YOU, I WASNT THE TOOL! YOU WERE! I SATISFIED MY FEELINGS AND NOW I DONT NEED YOU ANYMORE, IM NO LONGER THE PUPPET, BUT THE ONE PULLING THE STRINGS!

I lose total control of myself, but it feels great, Im laughing uncontrollably, I love it. This is what power feels like. Oh and I dont even have the maximum amount I can get yet! Theres more power out there

"Thats right Vergil, more power, for you, for no one else" he tells me

Yes, for me, power, I need more power, I need all the power! I once again begin to laugh uncontrollably, but lets lose control, lets attain POWER!


End file.
